


Like You Wanted to

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Movie: Fight The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr Anon's request for an AU in which Scully moans "Fuck me like you wanted to" after coming back from Antarctica.





	Like You Wanted to

Scully wasn't usually one to have random song lyrics stuck in her head on an endless loop. She also never took to the term 'ear worm', unsurprisingly given her personal history with real live ones. But with the series of events during the last two weeks of her life, " _I've been everywhere, man_ ” had taken up residence in her inner monologue during the long strange journey back to DC from Antarctica of all places. The assorted modes of transportation would also put John Candy's _Planes, Trains and Automobiles_ to shame. Arriving home in Georgetown in the borrowed and bought clothes she had acquired on the way back, she could hardly believe that only a week had gone by since she had last passed through this doorway. She had been on her way to Mulder's apartment, where the whole strange journey began.

In Antarctica on the second night of their stay at the Amundsen-Scott research station’s infirmary, Mulder asked her what she remembered about her collapse and abduction.

“Do you remember being in my apartment?”

“Yes, I remember telling you that I’d already given Skinner my letter of resignation, and I remember questioning whether you should consider doing the same.”

“Do you remember anything after that?”

“No.”

“Do you remember anything that happened… in the hallway?” he asked, tentatively.

“No, what happened in the hallway?”

He explained about her getting stung by the bee and the ambulance crew taking her and trying to shoot him, but she had the feeling he was leaving something out. He continued filling her in on how he found her and asked what she remembered about her rescue. Her memory faded in and out of strange snapshots of some cold, dark underground place, then being outside in the blinding brightness of endless snow until they managed to drag themselves to the snowcat. She could barely keep her eyes open by the end of the conversation, and so he’d left her to sleep. They were released from the infirmary and started back to DC the following day and hadn’t spoken much beyond trivial banter on the various flights continent-hopping their way back home. She slept for long stretches, thankfully, as did he for a change.

As she wandered around her apartment, re-acquainting herself with her life and belongings that had, once again, nearly all been left behind, she decided to run a bath. It seemed like the best way to center herself and start making sense of what had happened to them over the past couple weeks. She was still exhausted, despite all her sleep on the planes, but found she couldn’t settle her thoughts. She thought she was getting flashes of memory back from the rest of her conversation with Mulder in his hallway, but nothing solid.

The hot bath felt incredible. She didn’t feel like she’d been properly warm since she was taken. At the research station, she had actually considered crawling into the small hospital bed beside Mulder, but the IV fluids they had her hooked up to made it too complicated. God, he’d literally gone to the ends of the earth for her, she realized. She felt a surge of affection at the thought. Had she even actually thanked him? How do you properly thank someone for that? All she could think of was how desperately she wanted to wrap her arms around him and….. Oh god. The hallway. He was about to kiss her when she’d been stung. It all came back to her at once. What he’d said…

_You kept me honest. You made me a whole person_

“Oh Mulder” she whispered alone in her bathroom. She pulled the plug from the drain and quickly dried herself off with a towel, not even brushing her hair. Dressing hastily in a sweatshirt and jeans, she grabbed her coat and was out the door just before midnight.

She was barely aware of the drive to his apartment; her mind replaying those last minutes in his hallway and the soul-baring admissions he had made. She remembers her mind coming up blank as to what to say to him in reply. She never did manage to get any words out.

_I owe you everything, Scully, and you owe me nothing._

Her mind had been something between a tornado of emotions and a dial tone of blankness. No words seemed to form in her mouth. All she could manage was to step into his arms, her tears staining the soft grey cotton of his t-shirt. 

She recalled resting her forehead against his, where she once again tried to verbalize something, anything. Her lips seemed to form, “I….I…”, but nothing came. Then she met his eyes, and ohhh. She knew. She knew they were quickly going to end up breathless and tearing at each other’s clothing, hopefully inside his apartment.

And then… then the whole scene turned to hell as her vision tunneled and she was left fighting for her life on the floor, and the people tearing at her clothing were nothing like what she’d envisioned minutes before.

\------ 

Somehow, she managed to safely arrive at his building despite her reverie, and was unsurprised to see a dim light glowing in the window.

She was breathless with adrenaline when he opened his door to her.

“Scully? What’s wrong?” Her hair was drying in untamed waves, her delicate skin still red and blotchy from frostbite, and her eyes were wild with emotion.

“I remember,” she panted.

“Remember? Remember what?”

“What happened in the hallway, before I got stung.”

“Oh.” He looked away, embarrassed. “Scully I’m sorry. I…”

“No,” she interrupted, brushing past him into his apartment. “Mulder, I need to say some things.”

He closed his mouth and nodded in understanding.

She took a nervous breath, and the briefest smile flittered across her lips as she steadied her nerves. “I didn’t know what to say to you then, and honestly, I still don’t feel like I do now. I resigned from the FBI that day because the thought of being forced to move across the country away from you was unfathomable. I thought…. I hoped if I resigned and stayed in DC, we could still be together.”

Mulder swallowed and nodded slowly, hoping he was understanding the implications of what she had said. Her eyes had cast downwards, away from his as what she revealed became increasingly emotional and difficult to admit.

“What you said….in the hall… I was dumbfounded. Speechless that you felt the same.”

“Scully?” he questioned, forcing her to raise her eyes to meet his.

Her pools of blue sparkled with tears, but they both had their answers. “Yeah,” was all she had to whisper in reply with a shy smile and a nod of her head. He reached out and pulled her body into his, tucking her head under his chin as her arms came around his body to hug him just as fiercely.

Scully leaned back and reached up to cup his cheeks, pulling his mouth down to hers, finally.

She kissed him once, then twice before resting her forehead against his as she released a shuddering sigh. Mulder felt her body relax and pulled her into another embrace, rocking them slowly together. Scully felt like she could have stayed there in his arms forever, but she had one last thing she needed to say.

“Mulder,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Yes Scully,” he replied as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, her voice was barely a whisper as her throat constricted with emotion. “Thank you. Thank you for finding me.”

A broad smile broke across Mulder’s face before he pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured, “Always.”

When their eyes met again, Scully reached up and brought his mouth down again for another tender kiss, then another, and another. Neither pushed to deepen the contact. A sleepy sort of magic had settled over them.

They stayed standing in each other’s embrace, Mulder rocking them ever so gently back and forth until Scully tried to stifle a yawn into his chest. “We need to get you into bed,” Mulder remarked.

“Yeah,” she wearily agreed.

“Come on, you can stay here. Sleep in my bed. Neither one of us should be driving anywhere right now.”

Scully simply nodded as he guided her towards his bedroom. He pulled a clean t-shirt out from a drawer for her. “I don’t lend my Knicks shirt to just anybody you know,” he quipped.

Scully smiled and thanked him as he left her to change.

He was surprised when she called him back in several minutes later when he had already turned the lights off in the rest of the apartment and was settling in on the couch.

“Stay with me,” she asked, already sitting up in his bed with the covers turned down on the other side in invitation.

 “Of course.”

 ------ 

The sun was well up when she woke the next morning. She was slightly disoriented, but given the number of different places she had woken up in the last week that should have hardly been a surprise. At least this place was familiar when the initial panic wore off. As was the voice that mumbled in her ear before a kiss was placed on the skin of her exposed shoulder. “Good morning Scully.”

She rolled over to face him, a broad smile upon her lips as their eyes met. His arm settled at her waist as hers came up to his face. Her thumb brushed the deliciously rough stubble on his cheek. “Good morning Mulder.”

 _Why doesn’t this feel strange? Shouldn’t it feel awkward waking up together like this?_ Scully wondered while continuing to trace his facial features with her fingertips. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mulder replied, kissing her thumb as it grazed his lower lip. “We don’t have to be anywhere until tomorrow.”

She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. “And do you have any plans for today?” she posed, leaning closer and brushing her nose against his.

“Maybe not plans so much as hopes,” he teased before finally capturing her lips for a proper good-morning greeting.

Scully opened her mouth against his, instantly deepening the kiss. She pushed him onto his back and slid her leg over his lap to straddle his body. “Mmm, yes, I see you are quite _hopeful_ ,” she remarked as his erection brushed against her behind. His hands stroked up and down her back as they continued their kiss. Scully’s hands made their way under the edge of his t-shirt, and then she helped him pull it off so she could begin tasting more of him.

She barely made it down to his stomach before he hoisted her back up to his mouth and hooked his hands under the hem of her shirt. She sat up and drew _his_ Knicks shirt over her head. In the sunny warmth of his bedroom, her breasts looked infinitely better than just a few days before when he had pulled her chilled body from its frozen tomb. At the time, he remembered thinking what a shame it was to see them at their worst – all cold, pale and puckered. Now they were full, lush and begging to be touched. He brushed his thumbs lightly over her tips and she sighed in contentment at the first contact. Sitting up, he took one rosy nipple into his eager mouth and she hummed in pleasure, tipping her head back as she gave herself over to his mouth. Scully lightly ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to lavish her breasts.

Her hips had begun to rock against his as her arousal built. It was Mulder’s turn to gasp when she changed her gentle rocking motion to circling her hips against him. “Oh god Scully,” he moaned, looking down to where there was still the barrier of cotton undergarments between them. Scully shifted off his body to quickly remove hers, then eagerly helped Mulder shimmy out of his.

Scully straddled his thighs and grasped his cock, giving him several confident strokes and circled the head to spread the drops of fluid that had begun to ooze out. She kept him in hand as she moved up his body to then slide him through her slick folds. They both shuddered at the first contact.

Coated in her arousal, she brought him to her entrance and met his eyes as she slowly, carefully, sank down on his tantalizingly hard length. They both paused while she allowed her body to relax around him. Mulder reached up to grasp the back of her neck, threading his fingers through her hair and drawing her down against him for a long, deep kiss that left them both breathless.

“Wow,” he panted.

“Yeah,” she agreed.

Scully sat up and began a slow rhythm raising and lowering herself onto his body. Mulder lay there in awe watching his partner move over him, her breasts swaying and bouncing hypnotically. Amused, Scully couldn’t help but smile at his expression. His eyes came back into focus and a shy smile graced his lips when he realized he had ‘zoned out’. He slid his hands up from her waist to her breasts and she moaned and arched her back into his caresses.

Her tempo began to build and Mulder met her thrust for thrust, his hands now back on her hips. He had never seen her so uninhibited; her hair was a sexy mess of untamed waves after drying naturally the night before, she had a bright pink flush across her chest and up her neck to her cheeks, and the sounds slipping from her luscious lips were certainly nothing like he’d ever heard from her before.

She leaned forward to capture his lips again, and groaned when he continued to thrust into her, the new angle hitting her right where she needed it. “Oh god Mulder…. Yeah…. Fuck me like you wanted to in the hallway.”

Somehow, Mulder managed to suppress the instantaneous orgasm he though he was going to have after hearing his prim and proper partner utter those words. He gripped her hips tight enough to surely leave bruises and bucked wildly into her. “Jesus Scully,” he muttered through clenched teeth as he fought to hold back his release. Just as he started to feel the first flutters of his orgasm tingling deep in his pelvis, Scully cried out. The white-hot flash of euphoria surged through her body as her climax hit, pulling Mulder right along with her.

Laying together in a satisfied, sticky, sweaty tangle of arms and legs, Mulder brushed away the strands of hair that were plastered to her face and kissed her sweetly once, then twice before she brushed her nose against his and kissed him again.

“I would have happily jumped into your arms and let you carry me into your apartment that day you know," Scully admitted.

"Hmmm," Mulder hummed as he kissed her forehead, "So what finally convinced you?"

With tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips, she kissed him again then whispered in a shaky voice, “You make me a whole person too.”

 

-Fin


End file.
